La vida de Regulus Black totalmente diferente
by Cristina.Walker
Summary: Que decisión tomaría Regulus al saber la parte buena de los muggles. ¿Ara caso a su familia de que la sangre importa tanto?¿O ara caso de los consegos del traidor de su hermano Sirius? Y en que casa se quedaria en ¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?


Espero que disfruties leyendo esta historia de los hermanos Black, es mi primera historia que publico.

_**1. Rebeldía de los hermanos Black**_

Regulus Black estaba echado en su cama, pensando en sus cosas, estaba emocionada y la vez asustado por elegir una casa correcta si iba a la casa de las serpientes su familia estaría orgullosa y su hermano no le hablaría más. Si iba con los leones seria al revés su hermano orgulloso y su familia le daría la espalda. Se recostó en la cama pensativo sin saber que elegir, mañana seria Navidad y hoy venia su hermano del colegio. Sabía que no sería una navidad como las otras. Espero que se oyeran pasos pero de pronto se escucharon varios gritos. Se levanto de golpe abrió la puerta, bajo las escaleras al acercarse reconoció las voces su hermano, su madre e padre. Abrió la puerta:

-Me iré a casa de James para navidad-. Contesto con un tono de insolente Sirius.

-No te permitiré que vayas a casa de esos traidores de la sangre, vas a manchar el apellido de los Black aun más de lo que has hecho en quedar en Gryffindor-.- Regulus se fijo que la cara de su madre estaba más blanca, parecía un cadáver.

-Es mejor estar con muggles madre y estoy orgulloso de ensuciar el apellido Black-. Walburga le dio una buena bofetada a su hijo mayor.

-No vas a comer te puedes ir con quien quieras. ¡Sube a tu habitación! ¡Ahora!- Dijo el señor Black.

Sirius de mala gana lo cumplió pero tenia una gran sonrisa subió las escaleras sin fijarse que Regulus estaba delante suyo. Regulus sentía las palabras de su padre resonaban por todo su celebro, sintió un vació ¡su hermano se iba a casa de otro el quería estar con él! Sus padres se dieron cuenta de la presencia de su hijo menor.

-Vamos hijo vamos a comer Kreacher ya tiene la comida preparada- dijo un tono mas calmado su madre. Los tres se fueron al comedor había chuletas de cerdo y verdura. La comida fue silenciosa Regulus se fijo en la única silla que no estaba ocupada estaba a su lado, se sentaba Sirius.

-Sirius no va a comer. – pregunto Regulus, pero se arrepintió de seguida.

-No menciones su nombre, ni te acercas, ni le hables entendido- grito su madre, se escucho por todos los rincones de la casa, se oyó cerrar una puerta.

-Hijo mañana vendrán Bella, Cisa y sus familiares. Ponte algo elegante vamos ves a tu habitación. – Dijo su padre más amablemente que la mirada de su madre.

Regulus cogió un poco de comida sin que se diesen cuenta sus padres y subió corriendo por las escaleras. Al pasillo pico la puerta de su hermano se escucho un entra seco y gruñón.

-Siru te he traído comida, madre esta bastante enfadada. Entro y dejo la comida en la mesa, Sirius fue a por la comida. Se giro para encontrarse enfrente a su hermano.

-Reg, ante ti esta el orgulloso Sirius Black el mas guapo del mundo, el traidor de los sangre limpia.

Regulus hizo una breve risa tonta, y se sentó al lado de su hermano. Mirando como comía.

-¿Como es Hogwarts?- pregunto interesado Regulus.

-Maravilloso, tiene un aire de misterio total.- Y lo observo con su seria mirada.

-¿Que quieres hermanito? ¿No eres de preguntar por lugares?

-¿Por que prefirieres pasar las navidades con otras personas? -Regulus desvió la mirada de su hermano.

-Reg en las fiestas solo hablan de la grandeza de los sangre limpia, James lo considero como un hermano y su padres me quieren.

-¿Podría ir también yo? Lo dijo en voz muy baja pero su hermano lo escucho.

-¿Que has dicho? - Preguntó Sirius porque no creía lo que había dicho.

-QUE YO TAMBIEN PUEDO IR. - Sirius puso su cara burlona y sorprendido.

-Que tú también te unes en mi rebeldía. Regulus se levanto nervioso no sabia porque había dicho eso.

-No solo quiero pasar unas navidades diferentes. Eso le sorprendió a su hermano.

-Esta bien mañana a las 5 la madre de James vendrá a recogernos.

-Gracias hermano. Se fue cerro la puerta tomo aire mañana se tenia que afrentar a su madre. Abrió su puerta se quito la ropa y se puso el pijama verde y se durmió.

Tubo una pesadilla veía a su madre echa una fiera al saber que se iba con Sirius, que lo enceraba en su habitación. Su prima le echaba un montón de serpientes encima. Se despertó eran las 11 de la mañana, miro por la ventana una gran capa de nieve estaba dispuesta en la calle. Bajo corriendo por las escaleras.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no corras.- Grito su madre desde la cocina.

-Lo siento madre.- grito para que la escuchase.

Se comió el desayunó rápido su hermano no estaba, robo otra vez unos magdalenas con chocolate, se despido de su madre y se fue a la habitación de Sirius que aun dormía le dejo la comida en la mesita de dormir y se fue a su habitación. Se puso la ropa de nieve y salio a la calle, estaba nevando se fue en parque donde algunos niños muggles estaban jugando, le encantaba la nieve era tan blanca diferente a su color de pelo todo negro, como un muggle hizo un muñeco de nieve, sintió que alguien le observaba miro de reojo a todos lados y lo encontró en un árbol cerca de donde estaba el estaba Bellatrix Black, su prima, mirando a todos de la parque con asco, miro el reloj de enfrente eran las 2 y media se había pasado horas en parque, noto que tenia mucha hambre y se fue corriendo a su casa.

-REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK, COMO TE ATREVES LLEGAR TAN TARDE Y CON ESTAS PINTAS- le grito su madre furiosa.

-Vamos querida ya esta en casa, hijo ve al cocina esta Kreacher dile que te prepara algo caliente. –dijo amablemente su padre. Regulus le alegro que su madre le dejara en paz y se fue hacia la cocina al llegar Kreacher le había preparada bastante comida.

-Kreacher mi hermano ha bajado en mi ausencia. –Preguntó Regulus observando la silla de a lado.

-Mi joven amo para nada, la ama ha ido a que bajase dando gritos pero no abierto la puerta para nada. – Contesto el elfo domesticó.

-Puedes ir a su habitación, es una orden – A Regulus no le gustaba ordenar pero seguro que su elfo no lo haría si no fuera una orden. Se escucho un Crack y después otro.

-El joven amo esta tomado una ducha. Regulus cogio un poco de comida se la escondió como ayer había un trozo de tarta que puso: Feliz Navidad, para el orgulloso Sirius Black el más guapo del mundo, el traidor de los sangre limpia, RAB.

No sabia porque ponía esas iniciales se había acostumbrado. Se fue directo subiendo las escaleras se dio cuenta que aun llevaba las ropas de invierno y estaba dejando un gran charco. Dejo la ropa en el pasillo Kreacher lo recogería, y entro en el cuarto de su hermano, tenia razón su hermano estaba tomándose una ducha se le oía cantar, le dejo la comida en su mesa. Y cerró la puerta y se fue a su habitación.

Se dirigió al baño se tomo una ducha caliente, se sumergió en la bañera. Escuchó el sonido del agua. Alguien le dio unas golpes en la cabeza, abrió los ojos delante de el estaba Krecher.

-Joven amo son las 4 y media. Mierda en media hora venia la madre de Potter. Se puse la ropa que utilizaría a la fiesta. Al salir estaba su hermano esperándome se había puesto algo mejor que yo. Bajamos los dos sin hablar Regulus se pensaba que su hermano no creía que se iba a escapar. Alguien toco el timbre, fuimos más rápidos y en la puerta había una mujer con pelo oscuro y ojos marrones y brillantes. Era Dorea Potter, mi madre no parecía mi feliz ante su presencia. Miro a Regulus:

-Donde crees que vas Regulus ves a tu cuarto. Ahora cogio aire y miro a su madre.

-Quiero acompañar a Sirius a pasar la navidad con los Potter. Parecía que señora Black se iba a desmayar se apoyo en una mesita de decoración. Y Sirius salio de la casa acompañada se la señora Potter. Regulus sentía que su pesadilla se hacia realidad pero tenia ser valiente sino su hermano nunca lo aceptaría.

-NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE VAYAS A ESE LUGAR. Ignoro a su madre y la esquivo para salir afuera donde estaba lleno de nieve pero su madre le cogio de sorpresa y le dio una gran bofetada, que le hizo que se cayera por las escaleras cayendo a la fría nieve querría llorar le había dolido, se levanto y vio a su hermano que se montaba en un carruaje, como si fuera una carrera alcanzo el carruaje que titaban unos caballos blancos como la nieve. Ignorando los gritos de la histérica de su madre. No podía subir las escaleras por el frió y por el dolor de la bofetada se iba a caer otra pero alguien le empujo hacia adentro y lo abrazo. Regulus levanto la vista el lugar era todo de color rojo con sofás delante de él estaba su hermano el que abrazaba.

-Reg, no creía que vinieras eres valiente, me siento orgulloso hermanito. A Regulus se le iluminaron sus oscuros ojos esas palabras le habían entrado dentro de su corazón ya no sentía que le doliese tanto, aunque una lagrimas se le escaparon.

-Voy a seguir deshonrando la familia Black. –susurro Regulus al oído de su hermano.

-Así se habla Reg, espero que termines en Gryffindor.

-Sirius no presiones a tu hermano. Regulus se dio cuenta que no estaban solo, la señora Potter estaba delante de ellos.

-Por Merlín Walburga tiene peor humor cada vez golpear de esa manera a su propio hijo, ten ponte esto. Le dio un gran abrigo que le secaba la ropa se sentía mejor.

-Gracias. –dijo Regulus secándose las lagrimas. Vio a través de la ventana el parque miro rápido el muñeco de nieve y la nieve cayendo, serian unas navidades diferentes, lo sentía que su vida iba a cambiar a mejor, ya no estaría solo.

Continuara, el proximo capitulo se llamara 2. Los Potter y la Navidad. Nos vemos


End file.
